


Can I take your Picture?

by OrigamiRabbit



Category: Persona 4, persona 4 golden
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiRabbit/pseuds/OrigamiRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photographer!Chie ends up meeting model!Yukiko through her work, ending up becoming friends and unsure of what to do with her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I take your Picture?

It was like any other day. She woke up early with the sun – a mistake, on her part that she has never, and probably will never learn from, in her keeping of her curtains open just a little. It was something she couldn't help, really, it was nice going to sleep to the far away sounds of slow traffic, the lights passing by. And then, when it settled, being able to see the stars and the moon on a clear night. It took her a while to get out of bed, maybe an hour or so of her messing around on her phone, checking up on her blog, her emails, social media...

With it being winter now, she was always greeted by a blast of cold air the instant she flung the duvet from her. Being conscious of how expensive the heating was made her hesitant to put it on high enough to heat her apartment, but even knowing it would be cold she didn't wear anything warm to bed. It would just be uncomfortable. No; shorts, a t-shirt, that's all she needed. After stretching her arms out as far as she could, twisting the sleep from her body, she padded on over the kitchen. A notable 'thud' as she absent-mindedly walked, paying no mind to the single step that marked what could be called her bedroom. She liked having a studio apartment, less walls.

It was always coffee for breakfast, maybe a quick bacon-butty before she threw on some clothes, shoulder on a jacket and took off for the day with her bag and, of course, her camera. A day like any other, except the air was much more crisp, the sky blue with maybe three clouds in her field of view. A shiver ran down her spine, gloved hands, but free, pink fingers going up o zip her jacket further so as to cover the lower part of her face. Her phone went off in her pocket, a reluctant sigh escaping her as she stuck her hand in to retrieve it.

“Hello?”

“Ah, Chie it's me.”

“Yeah, I know, what's up?” She paused at the edge of the pavement, waiting for the road to be clear so that she could cross.

“Just reminding you of today – you gotta be there -”

“At twelve, yeah I know. I'll see you there.” Chie jogged across the road. “Oh, and make sure you don't forget anything this time. It was embarrassing last time.”

“Says you! You better not explode like you did before.”

“Hey, that wasn't completely my fault. And I still say it was all because of you, anyway. You shouldn't be so annoying.”

“Well, whatever, gotta go. See ya!”

“Bye.” She muttered as the phone hung up, quickly squireling it back into her pocket, grateful for her hand being back in the warmth. She'd started to lose feeling in her fingers it was so cold.

There was a park opposite her apartment complex, usually it got quite busy with dog walkers and people with their children. It was in the mornings when it was nice and quiet, maybe one or two people, that she enjoyed. It was a good place for her to work out, the entire thing maybe coming to a good five kilometres all the way round. She hadn't gone running in a while. She hadn't done much in a while, actually, except work. Not that she could complain. Work was good, and she did enjoy it – despite how much she might complain to Yosuke throughout the day.

Chie made her way to the quaint little coffee shop that was just around the corner, opposite the park. She came here most mornings, always ordering the same thing, and always standing at the window for a good ten minutes debating whether or not she could, or more like should, grab one of the delicious cakes they ad on display. When she first came here it had been the colourful amount of food they had just sat there, luring her in. And now she was pretty much hooked on the place. That, and the vendor she found down in the street every other day. Best steak skewers in town, and that was something she would swear by.

She sighed wistfully after looking in to the coffee shop, side stepping to the door so she could push her way through into the warmth. The heat and the smell bombarded her as the air was sucked outside, a pleasant shiver making its way down her back. After this, she would have to make her way to the studio, so she planned to make the most of having her time to herself before having to mess around making sure her clients were happy. The queue wasn't long, thankfully, just one guy almost done being served and a women standing a polite distance away. Chie couldn't help but stare as she got closer to the queue and stood behind her, she had such beautiful long black hair, and the brown coat and red scarf she wore just seemed to catch her attention. If Chie had to find one word to describe her, it would have been stunning. She was snapped from her daze as the queue progressed forwards, the women in front making her order and patiently waiting, already with her money sorted to hand over, looking over her shoulder to the clock on the wall to the right of them.

Her phone went off in her pocket, the constant bombardment of vibrations annoying as she knew exactly who it was going to be, even before pulling it out and looking at the caller idea. Yosuke, double checking the address of the studio they were meant to be going to, despite all his talk earlier on about not forgetting anything. She quickly tapped out her response, absent-mindedly stepping forwards as she saw movement from her peripheral vision, only to walk into the woman had been in front.  
“Oh my, I'm so sorry!” she spoke, holding her coffee up in the air, to the side of them.

“Shoot, no that was my bad,” Chie hurriedly shoved her phone back into her pocket.

“I didn't get any coffee on you did I?”

Chie couldn't help but feel the heat rise to her face as the women looked her over to make sure. “No, no! I think you saved it,” she laughed awkwardly, the women smiling a gentle smile before apologising one final time and sidestepping around her. Chie would have watched her leave if it hadn't been for the fact she was still in the queue and also for the brief glance she caught the women make over her shoulder. Damn, this was not good.

\---

Really not good. The instant Chie had arrived at the studio and settled in she caught sight of the very same women she had bumped in to, quite literally, at the coffee shop. Really, she should have known she was a model, given how good she looked. But now she was meant to take photos of her? Shit. She caught Yosuke excitedly hopping over to her.

“Oh man, oh man, this is great! We're working with Yukiko Amagi!The Yukiko Amagi. This day's going to be great.”

Chie laughed an obviously forced laugh, “Y-yeah, great...”

For the entire day, Chie wasn't sure her heart had taken a break from trying to jump out of her chest. She spoken to Yukiko quite a lot, their first break mainly consisting of them both apologising again for what had happened earlier, and the mood only getting a little lighter when Chie scared of Yosuke as he hovered round. They got along surprisingly well, the first time Chie managing to make Yukiko laugh coming as a complete surprise. It was so uncontrollable, like a runaway train with no breaks at top speed. It made her feel warm, and the rest of the day didn't turn out to be so bad after all.

Turned out they were going to be working together for a while longer, Chie spending most of her days hanging around Yukiko at the studio talking over the shoots and the shots she had taken. Whenever Yukiko complemented her work, she always felt like saying something cheesy in response, and it was with all her willpower she managed to just keep it normal. Weirding Yukiko out was not at the top of her to-do list.

They were packing up after the last day, everyone getting ready to split off when Yukiko came up to Chie, asking to speak with her. Of course, she wasn't about to say no, but she couldn't help but feel nervous.

“What's up?” She asked, keeping it light.

“Oh, uhm, guess I was just disappointed the shoots over,” Yukiko smiled sadly, “it's fun working with you.”

Chie blushed, “yeah... It's been good.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later? I know this really good place and -”

“Okay! Yeah, oh, uh, sorry,” Chie smiled guiltily, “I interrupted you.”

“That's alright,” she chuckled, “I'm glad, so meet me later?”

“Yeah,” Chie beamed, the two hesitating before being called off to carry on finishing up for the day.

\---

“Snk..! Ch-Chie - “ Yukiko burst into a fit of laughter, the women unable to say whatever it was that she found so funny as Chie stared at her, eyebrow raised quizzically.

“Hey, hey, Yukiko calm down, what's so funny?” She asked, leaning an arm on the bar and continuing to look at her friend in mildly embarrassed amusement.

Yukiko held her breath in an attempt to stop herself, sitting up a little straight and looking at Chie dead in the eye with great effort. She lifted a hand to her own face and managing to point to her upper lip before bending back over as she giggled away, her cheeks flushed red. Chie started, raising er own hand and mimicking Yukiko, her face flaring as she realised there had been wispy white foam covering her upper face. Stupid drink, oh god that was embarrassing.

“Sh-shut up,” she pouted, not entirely serious. She couldn't help liking the way Yukiko laughed, and even if it was at her expense, she enjoyed the fact she was one of the people who could make her do it.

They just sat there not saying a word while Yukiko calmed down, her slowly dying laugh coming to a relax musical stop. Like all the tension in the room disappeared with the little satisfied sigh that escaped her as she leant forwards and cradled her drink. Chie watched her through the corner of her eye, both hands resting either side of her own drink. Yukiko sat more hunched over than she usually did, her eyes lolling closed as the loud chatter of the surrounding bar came back and invaded their space. Yukiko leant her head on one of her hands, the other lifting so she could circle her index finger over the rim of her near empty glass.

“I'm glad I met you...” Yukiko spoke, her voice hardly audible over all the others. “I could never quite get into this whole life, I almost left a couple of times.”

“You did?” Chie turned to look at the black haired women. Yukiko nodded, humming a response. “Why didn't you?”

“What else would I have done?” She laughed, “and besides, it pays well. It's the only way I can -” She paused, she sounded tired, her words sounding sloppy, a stark comparison to her usual crisp tone, “- it's the only way I can help out at home.”

Chie wasn't sure how to respond, the silence between them feeling like it was dragging out for way too long before Yukiko jumped back up straight and turned to Chie, index finger pointing straight up in front of her. “But it's how I met you! So it's not so bad.” She giggled falling forwards slightly, though just enough to slip off her chair and practically face plant Chies shoulder.

“Whoa, you okay?” Chie asked, slipping for her own stool so they were now both standing. “I think you might have had a bit too much to drink...” She looked to the bar, noticing the only two glasses. “Or may~be you're just a light weight.” She muttered, moving so she could manoeuvre Yukiko's arm over her shoulder to support her weight. She paid for their drinks, turning to leave.

Outside was cold, the air biting a lot harder than it did during the day, despite the lack of wind. It was only when she went to say something to Yukiko that she realised she had no idea where she lived and she was in no state to be able to give her address to her. Chie sighed, “dammit Yukiko...” 

\---

She never would have thought just how difficult it was to get back home with someone practically hanging from them. Not to mention just how weird it felt. Somehow managing to open the door to her apartment, Chie brought Yukiko in and rested her on the sofa. She sleepily flumped down on it, Chie sighing in relief it having made it before turning to take off her coat and hang it up. After that she did the same for Yukiko, taking her scarf as well, and slipping off her shoes. Standing in front of the sofa, she looked down at the women and rubbed the back of her head.

“Come on Yukiko, you can't sleep here.”

The women grumbled in protest as Chie once again helped her to her feet, Yukiko muttering something about having been comfortable. Making sure neither of them tripped up on the little step to her bedroom, Chie went to carefully place Yukiko on it. She would have to sleep on the sofa, but it wasn't like she hadn't done it before, having fallen asleep with her laptop dangling dangerously closer to the edge of the sofa.

“Hey, come on, let go.” Chie whispered, trying to get free of the hold Yukiko had some how managed to get on her. Yukiko's response was to pull Chie closer, the girl falling on to her bed as her balance was taken from her.

“Mmmno, stay. Don't leave me.” Yukiko mumbled, her arms a vice grip around Chie. A furious blush spread across Chies face, trying to do the best she could to get comfortable on the bed, testing to see if there was anyway for her to escape. But it was hopeless. Well, maybe not completely hopeless.

“Good night... Yukiko.” 

\---

The sun woke her up again, just like usual. Though this time it wasn't coming from a small crack in the curtains, but through the entire window itself. She'd forgotten to close them before going to sleep, which was odd considering she couldn't remember a time where she'd done that and not having fallen asleep on the sofa. Chie raised a hand to her mouth as she yawned, curving her back as she stretched to the best of her ability before realising just how close she was to the edge of the bed. Chie jolted, lifting her head slightly to look down at the warm weight she only now noticed on her stomach. Oh god, she'd forgotten she'd had to bring Yukiko here. And not only that, but she'd fallen asleep after being dragged onto the bed. Oh man, this was going to be embarrassing. Please let Yukiko remember last night. Please. Otherwise this could be a little more awkward than it already was.

Chie shifted, pulling hers up gently so she was more propped up by her pillows. The movement woke Yukiko, the women opening her eyes sleepily before gently moving so she was no longer laying on Chie. She sat up, a look a shocked embarrassment flushing her face crimson. “Oh, I'm sorry. I – uh...” She ran a hand over her hair, smoothing the bits the had sprung free from from the usual tidy collective. “I'm a bit of a lightweight... I started falling asleep... and...” she looked to Chie, who was equally red faced. She took the opportunity of freedom to sit and straighter.

“Yeah,” she laughed awkwardly, “I didn't know where you lived so I had to bring you here and...”

“Again, I'm so sorry. I can get clingy when I'm like that, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable....”

Chie shook her head, “no no! It's okay, you didn't make me feel uncomforta..ble.. at all.” Her words trailed off, Chie swinging her legs off the bed in a quick escape from embarrassing herself even more than she already had. “D-do you want anything for breakfast?”

“Ooh, yes please, I'm starving.” Yukiko got off the bad, her cheeks still tinged with red. Her ability to seem calm outstanding. Chie felt like her heart made jump out of her throat if she said too much, or looked too long at Yukiko. “I can make pancakes? Oh, and there's orange juice in the fridge. It think.”

Chie grabbed the frying pan from its hook on the wall, pausing for a moment after she placed it on the hob before looking very puzzled at it. “Actually, how do you make pancakes again?”

Yukiko hovered by the fridge, the carton of orange juice in her hand as she stared at Chie, apparently thinking. “Flour, eggs and...” she placed the orange juice down. “Do they have milk in them?”

Chie held her chin in her hand before nodding and walking to the fridge to grab what she needed, “that sounds about right. I thought it had other stuff as well, like, I don't know, baking powder? To make them fluffy, right?”

“Oh yeah! And a bit of salt, salt adds to the flavour of things.”

“Yeah! Okay, I've got this.”

They both had to work together in making the mixture, the two too stubborn to look up a recipe and more determined to do it from memory. Chie guessed the amounts, judging them from the one time she had made them before. Or at least, she was sure it was right. But either way when the milk, eggs and flour were combined it did resemble pancake mix. She stood back and nodded at her work, before Yukiko made a sound as if remembering something, and reached in front of Chie for the salt and baking powder. She put in a teaspoon of the latter, and Chie wasn't quite sure on the amount of the former she put in. Yukiko stood back whilst Chie went about pouring in the mixture to the hot pan, waiting a moment before getting the spatula to flip it over. “Oh, whoops.”

“What?”

“I might have forgotten to grease the pan. But it's okay, it's not too stuck” she said, biting her lip in concentration as she scraped the pan and finally flipped over the pancake. Well, at least she knew for the next lot.

They ended up with five pancakes each, all a little burnt but at least smelling like pancakes. They sat the little coffee table she had in the centre of her living room, them both hesitating before finally picking up the fork and trying the final product. There was a moment of them just sitting there chewing on their food before simultaneously gagging. Yukiko managed to swallow the pancake, but Chie had to problem just spitting the thing back onto her plate. It was no way a pancake. Even with the lemon and sugar on top, she couldn't get away from the burnt, bitter, salty taste that sort of just overpowered everything.

“Oh man,” Chie began, putting the plate back down. Yukiko was holding a hand over her mouth, her shoulders quivering as she held back a laugh.

“They taste terrible,” she giggled, doing the same with her plate.

“I thought we had it right, honestly I've never made pancakes this bad before,” she paused, “well, okay, I haven't really ever made pancakes. I maybe I can't quite cook that well. But pancakes are meant to be easy. I almost killed us both!”

Yukiko chuckled, “I helped. Though truthfully I can't cook either.”

Chie looked at Yukiko for a moment before bursting out laughing. “What a great pair of cooks we make. I thought you knew what you were doing because you were so sure about the ingredients and I thought they sounded like they'd be in a pancake. Man, I'm sorry.”

Yukiko shook her head, “it was a team effort. Thank you, anyway. It was nice having you cook something for me.”

Chie blushed, “oh, uh, no problem. Just wish it had been better.” She stood up, taking her plate and Yukiko's and walking back over to the kitchen, scraping the pancakes into the bin before placing the plates in the fridge. When she turned round she noticed Yukiko had followed her, the woman standing back at the corner of the counter with her hands behind her back, looking away at the tiled floor.

“What's wrong?” Chie asked.

“Oh, I just wanted to say thank you.”

“You don't have to thank me, I mean, the pancakes were a disaster so...”

“No, not for the pancakes,” Yukiko shook her head, looking up at Chie, a serious expression on her face. “You're the closest friend I've ever had, I know it's only been a week but still...”

Chie was speechless as Yukiko got closer, standing right in front of her only a couple of inches apart. “And I just, well... I really like you...” Her voice got quieter, as if she were scared of carrying on with what she was saying.

Chie didn't notice. Her brain was reeling for what she was saying. Wait. Yukiko liked her? As in, she liked her? Was she daydreaming or something, did she need to pinch herself to wake up?

“Chie?” Yukiko's unsure voice broke her from her mini daze, Chie now looking directly into those gorgeous grey eyes. She looked scared.

“You – I - “ Chie took a breath, “I-I really like you too.” There, she finally managed it, her heart pounding a mile a minute. Yukiko beamed, hesitating a moment before stepping that last step forwards and placing her hand on the side of Chie's face. Her heart stopped, one of the only prominent thought in her head the moment Yukiko's lips brushed against hers being that she didn't know what to do with her hands. Chie could have melted, her brain stopping as they kissed, and her hand coming up to hold the one Yukiko had against her cheek as they parted. She wanted to kiss her more.

“Thank you.” Yukiko muttered, Chie shaking her head before pulling Yukiko into her embrace. She could hear her heart beating, just as fast as hers.


End file.
